Books, stripes, and Romance?
by Shadow-Chaan
Summary: Maka wants to be alone after a fight with black star about soul liking her but she didn't want to move past best friends. She found her way to the library and grabed a book hoping that it would distract her. Kid spots her and tries to cheer her up. KidxMaka (mainly) along with other ships along the way ;))
1. Suprising as a book

**Hello Readers! This is my first fan fiction so sorry if the storyline isn't the best or if I had mistakes. I tried very hard on making this story so I hope you enjoy!**

"Face it maka! He's the best person in your life(besides your almighty King! Black*star!)why not move forward, except souls feelings and grow your relationship already!!"

Black*star screams

"No! I don't want that to happen! I don't want anything to change...! I wanna remain friends!" Maka says while holding back tears from escaping her eyes. "Stop being so freaking selfish! Have you ever considered how he feels?! Black*star says continuing to scream at maka "but have either of you ever considered my feelings!?" Maka shouts then turns away from black*star and runs.

~Maka's P.o.v~

"Why can't they understand.. Understand that I don't want things to change.. That my feelings aren't the same as his..?! I don't like soul like that, so why should I be forced to?!" Maka thought to herself while running recklessly away from the DWMA. She soon sees a nearby library and decides to walk in. "Maybe reading a book will get my mind off of this a little bit." Maka thought as she browsed at the books but the titles all looked blurry to her, she couldn't concentrate enough to even read the titles properly so she ended up just picking up a random book she found in the fantasy section. She took a seat and started to read but as each word went by she grew even more tired.

~Kid's p.o.v~

"Uh, Liz and patty won't get off my back, they keep asking the most ridiculous questions about the most asymmetrical things! I can't take it anymore!! Kid thinks to himself while walking through the door of the library. "Hm, maybe a symmetrical book or a book on symmetry would calm me down" kid thinks while browsing the isles

Of the library looking for the perfect book.

"Hey wait, is that maka?"


	2. Awakeful morning

~Maka's p.o.v~

"These words on the paper are going in one ear and out the other. It's so hard to focus, and I'm so tired. Maybe I should just go, but then I'd have to run into soul.UHHHH!!! I don't know what to do!

Maka thought to herself while staring at the book cover. "Hi Maka." Kid said while standing on the opposite side of the table. " oh hi kid!" Maka replied, "may I sit?" Kid asked as Maka nodded her head

~Kid's p.o.v~

"Maka looked depressed and tired, we're not even that close like she is with soul or black*star so would it be normal to act casual with her. You know what, it doesn't matter, right now she's upset and she looks like she could use a friend plus she's the most symmetrical girl I have ever seen." Kid thought to himself before speaking, "is something the matter, you seem upset. You can talk to me if something's wrong you know."

Maka looked down in silence for a few seconds as she tried not to rethink the morning but she needed someone to talk to And kid deserved to know what happened after all he was the only friend she had that was available so she finally had the strength to tell him what happened.

~Yesterday morning~

"Soul wake up! Breakfast is almost ready!" Maka screamed while opening souls door. Surprisingly Blair wasn't there.

Maka walked over to Soul's bed and shook his shoulder a bit, "Soul wake up, breakfast is-" Soul grabbed her arm and pulled her into his bed. "Soul what are you doing" Maka said with a bright pink face. Soul opened one eye and spoke "5 more minutes Maka" as he pulled her into a hug. Maka pulled out and sat up, "WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT SOUL!!!" Face now bright red. Soul grabbed her arm still laying down, he looked her in her eyes, "Maka, I love you, and I have for a long time now."


	3. A friend who listens

"Soul! What the living hell are you talking about?! I think you need to go wash up! Maka said while the redness spread from her face to her ears. Soul sat up and held my had. "No Maka, I seriously mean it I love you, your the only one for me." Maka starred in shock "...Soul...l... I don't feel the same way...I'm sorry." Maka jumped of the bed, bolted out Soul's room, ran to get her school bag, and left the house.

~At school~

"Okay class today we will be dissecting a frog..." Dr. Stein started to talk to the class and handed out the materials. Tsubaki noticed the stress on Maka's face*hich* "huh" Maka said while starring at the paper that just hit her head. It was a note from Tsubaki.

~The note said:~

"Hey Maka are you okay? You look really stressed. Can I come to your house after school and talk?

-your friend, Tsubaki :)

"I guess Tsubaki would be the right person to talk to about this, besides there's this rumor going around that Black*Star had a crush on Tsubaki, but of course, he, and Tsubaki said it wasn't true. But still, if there was a chance, even the slightest, that that rumor was true, she'd be the best person to talk to. So I nodded my head in her direction. She gave me a big grin and we went on with class.

~After School~

"Hey Maka!" Black*Star screamed while waving his hand in the air

~Present time~

"And then me and Black*Star got into a fight about how I should grow up and except Souls feelings, but I don't like him like that and I really don't wanna see him today I don't know *yawn* what to say, I'm just really... Really stressed...ou-"

~Kid's p.o.v~

"Wait? Did she just fall asleep!? She must be tired, from the sound of her story, she was stressed all day. Poor girl, although she looks so cute when she sleeps- WAIT what am I thinking?! (Kids checks were bright red)Well all I can do is get her home, but wait, she was scared to see Soul again. Well I have another option, "hey Maka wake up I think it's time to go home now"

"Hmmm I don't wanna goo hooommeee" Maka mumbled. "Okay plan B"


	4. Home, sweet home

I pulled the chair out and faced her toward me, I put my hand on her hip and grabbed her legs, then lifted her up. I held her in my arms for a few seconds that felt like an eternity. "Wow she's so pretty- wait why am I having these thought again, I don't like her, I don't think..-" as kid was in mid thought, Maka wrapped her arms and layer them on Kid's chest. As this happened he felt his face burning, oh was he happy she wasn't awake to see his face.

~Kid's p.o.v~

"Okay she said she didn't want to go home, and I bet she won't want to deal with Soul in the morning. Okay I know what to do."

Kid went outside after grabbing Maka's bag and called beelzebub. Kid rode to his mansion with Maka in his arms. After arriving he opened the door, put her bag on a chair, and placed her in a bed in one of his guest rooms. "Hey Soul, Maka is at my house. There's nothing to worry about, she just fell asleep at the library so I took her to my place to sleep" Kid

"What how'd that girl fall asleep- and wait why did you take her to your house instead of taking her home?" Soul

"...oh what's that Liz? Oh the cake is burning?! Well bye Soul see you tomorrow!" Kid

"WAIT KID DONT GO-"Soul

beeb*

~kid's p.o.v~

"Uh that was difficult. I don't know what to tell him, I don't want to cause trouble for Maka. Whatever I should probably start on dinner."

~Maka's p.o.v~

"Huh where am I?"

 **(A.N)**

 **Sorry for the short chapters and the cliff hangers, but no need to worry readers! I promise to make longer chapters and also some more flashbacks from what happened with the characters! :D**


	5. Dinner blush

Maka sat up analyzing the room she didn't recognize. "Where am I?! What should I do?! The last thing I remember was talking to Kid at the library, so how'd I end up here?"

Then Maka heard plates and pots click, like someone was cooking. The smell was...good.. Really good.

Maka just stay there when she heard a familiar voice, it was Kid's! She got out of the bed and walked toward his voice. She saw kid screaming and chasing Patty with a spoon saying "get back here Patty!!", her mouth was covered in something and she laughed as she ran. Maka just stood there Watching there cat and mouse chase until Patty saw her. When Patty saw Maka, she stopped running and starred in confusion as Kid ran into her back. Kid fell and they just stood in silence for a few seconds until Maka let out a giggle which turned into a laugh, she couldn't stop, the sight was just too funny. Kid's face slightly started to to turn red. He got to his feet and hit Patty in the head with a spoon, "owww kid" Patty said while rubbing her head

"Don't eat the ingredients, I've told you this before." Kid replied while shaking his head.

Kid walked up to Maka, "glad to see your awake. I called Soul about an hour ago telling him you would stay the night here, since you said you weren't ready to see him again." She felt her checks starting to get a little hot

"Oh thank you so much Kid, I really appreciate this!" Trying to hide her blush but with her bad luck, he notice,but, this made him smile. He took her hand, a huge bright shade of red spread throughout her face which made him smile even more. "So Maka, are you hungry?" Kid asked still holding her hand, "um well yeah a little bit" still bright red. "Okay then, Liz and Patty already ate but I didn't so we can eat together." Kid walked Maka over to the dinning room and Maka ate the best steak, mashed potatoes, and corn she'd ever eaten in her life then to top it off, strawberry crapes. "Wow Kid this is really delicious! Which of your chefs made this?" Kid looked down, "Well actually Liz and Patty were supposed to cook today but Patty kept eating the ingredients and Liz almost dropped nail polish into the food so I just made it all instead." Maka's eyes grew wide, "you seriously cooked this all by yourself?! That's amazing!" She said with a big smile that made Kid's heart skip a beat. After eating they put the plates in the sink. "Thanks again for letting me spend the night here!" Maka gave Kid a sweet caring grin "of course Maka were friends after all."kid gave her a grin back, "well goodnight" she waved and then walked into the room.

~Maka's p.o.v~

"Wow! who new I would get to see this side of Kid! He touched me, and cooked for me, well for him, Liz, and Patty too but still. He was so nice today-WAIT! this is Kid im thinking about, what's wrong with me?!" Maka thought while squeezing a pillow knees up to her chest. She finally got so lost in thought that she fell asleep. "Do I like Kid?"


	6. Her girly sister

yawn*

Maka sat up and stretched her arms she looked at the alarm clock left side to the bed she was sleeping in, it read 4:58 a.m. She looked to her right and saw Liz sitting on a chair getting dirt out of her nails. "AHHH" Maka shouted

and fell off the bed.

"Morning sleepyhead." Liz said still looking at her nails. "Liz why are you in here?" Maka got off the floor and stood up. "You slept in your clothes all night, right?" Liz said still not looking at Maka, "yeah actually I have..."she looked a little upset at the thought she didn't change into pajamas or at least asked, knowing the fact she would have to go to school the next day in the same clothes. "Well no need to worry" Liz said and gave Maka a small grin, "I have an outfit for you."

Liz walked out the room and came back 7 minutes later with an outfit, a curling iron and some makeup. "What's all that for?" Maka tilting her head. "What does it look like, I'm getting you ready for school." Liz looked at the outfit and handed it to Maka, "here put this on."

"O-okay" Maka sounded a bit nervous but she really didn't have a choice.

~Maka's p.o.v~

"I can't wear this!!" Maka thought while starring at the outfit in the mirror of the guest room bathroom. "Hey Liz!" Maka said looking outside the bathroom seeing Liz set up the flatiron and specific makeup. "If it's possible, could I have a different outfit?" Liz starred and then let out a sigh, "no can do Maka, sorry but that's the only thing I have that would fit you." Maka looked at Liz and put on a fake smile, "okay, thanks anyway!" And closed the door to the bathroom. " I really don't want to wear this, but I don't really have a choice." *sigh*

~2 minutes later~

"Omg Maka you look great in that outfit!!" Liz said getting up and putting her hands on her shoulders and jumping up and down. "Hehe, thanks Liz"

"Okay now we shall move onto your hair!" Liz grabbed Maka's arm and sat her in a chair by a mirror. "Okay let's get started!" Liz said as grabbed the comb. Liz finished Maka's hair, "Aww Maka you look so pretty!!" "Wow I've never tried this hair style, it looks really good Liz!" Maka and Liz were both very satisfied. "Okay now time for the makeup. Now I won't put to much okay?" Liz said while spinning the chair Maka was sitting in to face her. "Okay, that's fine." About 7-8 minutes later, Liz was done with Maka's makeup. "Perfect! Now we need to top it off with a pair of black ankle boots, luckily I saved mine from when I was younger and I never wore them cause I had nothing to wear them with so now you can wear them." Maka's eyes started to glow with happiness. "Thank you Liz, I'm really glad your here right now!"

Liz starred at Maka for a second then gave her a big grin. "No problem."

Liz looked at the alarm clock, "hm, already 5:33 a.m. Wanna get breakfast?"

"Sure!"


	7. A sleeptastrophy

~Kid's p.o.v of the morning~

beeb, beeb, beeb* it was 5:20 a.m. "Uhhh why is my arm so sore? Oh yeah..."

~Flashback (midnight)~

"Hey Kid, hey Kid!" Whispered Patty, "go to bed Patty it's the middle of the night." Kid closed his eyes again. "But Kid, I had a bad dream!"Patty whined. "Just go to sleep its over now." Patty huffed then started punching Kids arm aggressively non stop. Kid didn't want to wake up Maka and just said, " you've already hit me 42 times, do it till you reach 88." And with that said Patty hit his arm 88 times then went into her room and passed out.

~Flashback ended~

"That's right Patty hit me 88 times, but now, my arms aren't symmetrical!!"

Kid cried about how he was "asymmetrical trash" for about 10 minutes then got up and realized something horrible. "If my arm is sore like this, I can't wear my suit today, my whole look would look unsophisticated and my reputation would go down the drain!!!" That's when it hit him, he had his black t-shirt jacket (the one he had when playing basketball with the gang), a red v-neck t-shirt, and baggy black jeans. He put on his outfit and sat down by a mirror to make sure each and everyone of his hairs were symmetrically in place. It was now about 6:20 a.m. When kid decided it was time to eat breakfast. As kid went to the dining room he saw Patty, only Patty, well besides the chefs, but he just thought Liz and Maka were still getting ready and taking forever like liz usually does. "Hey Kid! How'd ya sleep? Whoohh where's your suit?" Patty asked as if he slept perfectly fine without and distractions. "You know how that went. And I can't wear my suit because my arm is too sore caused by your 88 punches. And worse of all... YOU ONLY DID IT TO ONE ARM!!!!" Kid slouched in his chair holding back tears. "Oh, well sorry Kid." "Uh, it's fine-" *riiinnnggg,riiiinnnngggg*

Kid checked his phone, " it's from dad." Kid answered:

"Hey Kiddo-Kun! Meet me when you walk into school okay, I've already told Dr. Stein so no need to worry! Bye bye!!!"

"He didn't even let me talk..." Kid thought as he put his phone away.

Kid finished his breakfast and it was now 6:38 a.m. He wanted to walk to school with his guest so he had to make the sacrifice of leaving at his normal time, 7:45 a.m and instead had to leave at 6:45 a.m. Why did he feel this way, why did he want to walk with her, why did he love to see her smile? Well Kid was pretty sure he knew the answer to his question, he like liked Maka.

~Liz's p.o.v~

"Oh hey Liz shouldn't we start getting ready to go?

Maka said as her laugh from their previous conversation started to fade. Liz still laughing said "okay Maka, ya wanna see something funny?" "Sure!" Maka said in curiosity. "Okay so ya know how kid is always late for class," "yeah", "well, he's probably playing with his hair right now and if we tell him were leaving soon he'll start to panic and it will be sooo funny!" Liz's face looked mischievous. "Hell yeah I'm in!" Maka said in excitement! "Wow who new miss book worm could be so fun to hang out with!" Liz thought to herself while walking out of the room with Maka.

 **(A.N)**

 **Yay another chapter finished! Sorry if this chapter was a little boring but I promise next chapter will be far more interestin** g!


	8. A peck on the forehead

Maka and Liz walked passed the dinning room and surprisingly saw Kid sitting on a chair looking at his phone, dressed but.. Not in his suit like usual, his clothing was different, and unexpectedly, he was dressed in the same colors as Maka. Both girls blushed at the sight of Kid. Kid looked in their direction and...

~Kid's p.o.v~

When I looked to my left I saw something I thought I would never find in my house, it was Maka and she looked gorgeous! She wore a white crop top, a red long sleeve open jacket (sort of like mine), a black skirt, her hair was curled into two ponytails that were bigger then before, her bangs across her face, long white socks, and pink lipstick. I felt my checks start to get a little red as I walked toward her, but I couldn't help myself, her symmetry was amazing!

~Maka's p.o.v~

"Kid's he's walking towards me, smiling but also..blushing. That made me smile for some reason. He was in front of me he's a little bit taller then me but only by one foot so it doesn't make much of a difference. I felt my face get red as he starred but then he spoke, "you look beautiful." I felt my heart skip a beat. I looked into his eyes and smiled "thank you! You.. Look...soo-" I was cut off immediately by Liz, "kid what's up with the outfit? Why are you dressed like that? You do know we're going to school right?!" She seemed a bit angry but Liz was like his older sister so I guess I can understand. "Well I couldn't wear my usual clothes because last night Patty came into my room and punched my arm 88 times. Since my arm is sore, I wouldn't be able to stand symmetrically and then..." Liz slapped her head, "watch out the fits about to start" I don't know what came over me, I know he was hurting inside and that broke my heart so, I hugged him, I felt so hot I thought I would explode, but it was worth it, as long as Kid was okay.

"Don't worry Kid you'll always be the most symmetrical person in this whole world, and personally..." I try to hide my face deeper into his neck, " I really like the new look!" I don't bother to look up, my face was too red but I knew I did good when I felt his arms around my back. "Thanks Maka." He said. I guess Liz got bored of this and grabbed the back of Kid's collar, breaking our hug. " hey Liz get off your going to ruin the symmetry!!!

He said while slapping her hand. "Hey Patty lets go we don't want Maka to be late!" Liz screamed and opened the door.

~at the DWMA stairs(outside of the building)~

Maka And Liz both raced up the stairs to see who could get to the to first. Maka won but Liz said it was only because she was wearing jeans and if she wasn't she would have dominated her. Patty threw rocks down the stairs as she climbed up as kid just watched the two girls laugh and argue about who's faster. " hey Kid who's, faster me or Liz? Maka said with a big cheerful smile. "Hmmm" Kid looked at Liz and then back at Maka, "definitely you." Liz rolled her eyes and spoke, "oh shut up Kid, if we don't hurry up, professor Stein will definitely kill us." After she said that kid looked at Maka again and she looked at him, then suddenly, he put one of his hands to the side of her face and kissed her forehead. She stood there surprised as he smiled. "I have to see father, take Maka to class, make sure she gets there safely, Kay." Maka touched her forehead as Kid called beelzebub then waved his hand and rode away. Still in shock but as read as a tomato, she was snapped back to reality by Patty a few seconds later. "Come on Maka lets go to class." Maka nodded her head as the girls went inside the DWMA.

 **Kid: "AHH YES! Chapter 8, the most symmetrical number of them all!**

 **Shadow-chan:"okay Kid we get it, no need to get all excited." ;-;**

 **Kid: "this calls for a celebration, someone get the sake!!!!"**

 **Black*star: "on it!"**

 **Shadow-chan: "wait aren't you guys underage!!!??!" 0*0**


	9. Stress and more stress

(Kid's P.O.V)

Kid opens the big red doors to the Death room. He sees his father starring at his mirror not noticing his presence before waking in. "Um, excuse me father, you wanted to see me.?" Kid spoke while walking onto the platform. "Ahh Yes! Hello kiddo-kun!" Lord Death said with his cartoonish voice.

"One of our maids called last night and said that you brought a special guest home." Kid slightly blushed a little. "I see that that was true."lord Death said while letting out a little giggle. "Well I got a little curious after getting the call and watched you a bit, seems like you got a little touchy with one of my DWMA students, Maka Albarn, which isn't really like you."

Lord Death let out another giggle. Kid blushed even more as he looked down. Lord death continued, "this morning I saw something quite more interesting, I never thought I would see you ki-" Lord Death was cut off by his sons immediate words,"stop father, please!" Lord Death stood quietly with the sight of his sons bright red face, then broke out laughing. It faded quickly and when it did, he spoke again.

"So Kid on a serious note," he froze,"kid do you like like Maka?" Kid's blushful expression turned into a blank thoughtful stare at the ground. "Father, I.." Lord Death looked at Kid and patted him on the head,"it's okay son if you aren't sure yet. Just make sure to give me an answer by Friday."

Kid nodded his head, a bit confused why he had a deadline to state his feelings, but decided his father was always a step a head of him so he let it go. "Anything else, father?" Lord Death waved his pointer finger and said "nope!" Allowing Kid to leave the Death room.

"Friday's in two more days, what If I don't have an answer by then.?" Kid thought to himself as he exited.

~Maka's morning~

"Thanks for walking with me to class you two!" Maka spoke as she looked at both Thompson sisters trying her best to hide her shock from Kid's kiss. "No big deal."Liz said, "nooo problem!!!" Patty said. They all shared a small laugh and went into professor Stein's classroom.

Their crazy teacher wasn't there yet so most of the students spoke to their classmates as they waited for him to arrive. Maka had no time to talk to others, she was to distracted by Kid's kiss. "Does this mean that Kid, Lord Death's son, Death the Kid, likes me? No, it can't be, we're not even close like that, well, we weren't up until yesterday, I guess, but no it can't be!"

Maka thought to herself before noticing a stare from someone. She looked to her right and saw Tsubaki. She had a happy smile on her face but also a bit of worry. "Hey Maka are you okay, you've been thinking a lot lately and you didn't come home yesterday, I was so worried."

That's right! She was supposed to talk to Tsubaki at her house to discuss what happened with her and Soul. "I'm so sorry Tsubaki, I forgot all about that." Tsubaki saw even more stress grow into Maka's eyes. "Oh no need to worry Maka it was no big deal," sweat dripped Down her cheak, "I actually got the chance to talk to Soul for a bit before Black*Star busted in the room, and that was pleasant!"

Maka looked a bit confused as she heard this. "You talked to Soul?"

N/A

I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in so long, I've been very busy with school since it's the beginning of the year x)) I will upload more oftenly, so, yeah! Until next time.


	10. An easy explanation

(Tsubaki's P.O.V)

Tsubaki was kind of expecting this question, but honestly, didn't know how to answer.maka watched Tsubaki's startled face and grew impatient, Tsubaki noticed this.."okay I'll start from the beginning..."

~Flashback (yesterday)~

Nock nock*

'I hope if Maka's okay, she looked really upset earlier, I wonder what happened this morning.' Just as she finished her thought, Soul opened the door to their apartment.

"Oh hi Soul, is maka home yet?" Soul looked surprised but the look faded and he spoke. "Hey Tsubaki, I wasn't expecting to see u here. Me and Black*Star were going to play games later so he should be here soon,and, Maka's not home yet now that you mention it..."

It was weird, Soul didn't come to school today, but he doesn't look sick, and on top of that, Maka was upset. He must know something I don't.

"Uh do u wanna come in?" Soul asked a bit hesitantly but opened the door a bit wider so she had the option to walk in. "Um, sure why not." She gave him a little smile and walked into the apartment.

"Make yourself at home" Soul said as he closed the door. Tsubaki sat on the couch and let out a little sigh, followed by another smile. "Would you like anything to drink?" Soul headed to the couch besides the one Tsubaki sat on. "It's okay I'm fine, but I would like to talk to you about something." Soul gave Tsubaki a confused glance, "Sure."

"Well Maka looked really stressed this morning and a bit upset, she agreed that she'd talk to me after school but she doesn't seem to be home, so I was wondering if you knew what happened." Soul looked surprised and then looked like he was crushed. Surprisingly he spoke sooner then expected.

"This morning I confessed my feelings forwards Maka, I told her I loved her, but she rejected me and stormed out the house. I stayed home to give her a day to herself. I guess it really bothered her, and if I knew it would hit her this hard, I would have waited to tell her."

'I can't lie, I was surprised to say the least. Who knew Soul liked Maka, and why'd he confess this morning?! I want to know more but it's rude to ask, he already told me so much.'

"I'm sorry, I think you made the right choice." I gave him a smile which was returned by a side grin. "Ya know-" His sentence was cut off by a loud bang in the door, and then all of a sudden, it swung open. It was Black*Star!

"God da- why ju- WHY did u have to slam the door open you idiot! Just nock properly like a normal person!" Soul seemed agitated but could you really blame him? "FINALLY, YOUR ALL MIGHTY BLACK*STAR HAS FINALLY ARRIVED!!!!" Soul let out a deep sigh as I sweat dropped and giggled a little, 'why do I always feel responsible for his irresponsible actions.?"

~Present time~

We ordered a pizza and Black*Star and Soul played video games for the remaining time. But then Soul got an unexpected call...


	11. She's the nice one

~Flashback continuation~

(Soul's P.O.V)

"WAIT KID DON'T GO-"

Beep* "...Kid..." 'that damn kid wouldn't even let me finish my sentence. Who the hell does he think he is, taking Maka to HIS place instead of her own? He's beginning to really piss me off!!!'

"Um, Soul? Are you okay, what was that phone call about?" Tsubaki's warm, tender voice was heard a little in the back of my mind, but at the moment, I was to detracted to notice it or to really care for it.

I stormed out the living room and into my own while slamming the door on my way in. "What was that about?" Black*Star said to Tsubaki, and as expected, a little nock was heard at the door.

"May I come in?" Tsubaki was always a nice caring person, of course she'd be the one to care. After a few moments of silence, I agreed. "Come in." She walked in my room and sat besides me in my bed.

Her presence was warm and soothing, it matched well with her soul and heart. "What was the phone call about?" I looked down. "Maka fell asleep at the library and Kid took her to his place, he hung up before giving me a proper reason to why..."

By the look on Tsubaki's face, I could tell she knew something I didn't, but what was it? "You know, I think Kid was just trying to be a good...Friend.."

Okay she definitely knew something I didn't and I need to know what it was! Tsubaki and Liz were pretty close, they liked to talk about their "woman stuff" or whatever and hung out way to much, it came to the point where I started to think they were in a relationship. But that's besides the point and on top of that, non of my business,but , maybe she knew something revolving around Maka, and that is my business.

"Tsubaki, are you hiding something?" "UM- NO- I just simply think that he saw her and thought she could use a peaceful sleep, and besides, he's a good person. He wouldn't lay a finger on her." She said with a smile. "If that were true he wouldn't have taken her home-" "ya know if Maka was ere right now she'd probably Maka chop you." "Uh don't remind me." We laughed for a split second, but your "one and only" had to ruin it all...

"HEY! You can't have a party without inviting your god, the all mighty Black*Star!!" He jumped on my bed as I hit the floor. "Ow, what was that for?! I couldn't stand him sometimes, but then again he was a close friend. I gave him a little toothy grin which made him burst out laughing.

"WHAHAHAHHAHA YOU CANT HIDE FROM ME!!!!" Tsubaki sighed then smiled, "I think it's time for us to leave, it was nice talking to you Soul. See you next time." She dragged Black*Star as he continued to scream and throw his hands in the air. I walked them to the door and closed it as they walked out.

'I guess I'm by myself tonight, it's kinda lonely without Maka or Blair here. Blair's working late tonight and Maka's at ...Kids house.. Uh I should just go to bed.'


	12. Skipping class? No way!

(Maka's P.O.V)

"And that's really it." Tsubaki stated with a little smile. "So I guess I don't have to tell you what was bothering me anymore." I said kind of relieved I wouldn't have to explain the experience I already felt uncomfortable thinking about.

"Hey Maka I actually have a few questions for you if you don't mind." She broke me out of my thought, and no lie, I was a bit startled by it too. "Uh yeah sure, go ahead!"

But just as I finished my sentence, our crazy teacher, Dr. Stein entered the classroom on his spinning chair, but not before tripping on the bottom door ledge and falling face first to the ground, getting up and starting over from the class.

"Good morning class, I wonder what we will do today..." He said with a finger placed on his chin repeatedly tapping it. "I got it, let's learn about the organ placement in the human body." He said while pulling out a big chart and starting with his lesson.

I gave a quick glance around the room and realized something suspicious, Soul, and Black*Star weren't in class. Yes, usually they would ditch class, but finals exams are around the corner and I know Soul wouldn't miss those. So where is he?

And Black*Star, he study's hard with Tsubaki all the time and I'm pretty sure she would kill him if he was ditching before the exams.

And another thing.., Kid. He said he had to visit Lord Death, but I'm not sure if it would take this long...

"PROFESSOR STIEN! SOUL AND KID ARE FIGHTING OUTSIDE!!!" A boy screamed from inside the classroom.

 **N/A**

 **Wow this was a short chapter! I know I said I'll make them longer, but I try/ upload 3 chapters a day and I like the cliffhangers x)) Anyway, until next time, BAIIII!!! :D**


	13. Another fight!

~Flashback (after his visit with his father)~

(Kid's P.O.V)

'God, I love how symmetrical this building is. It's JUST PERFECT!' "Hey, Kid." Someone called my name, but knowone in front or behind me.

BANG* a loud noise was heard from the roof of the building, 'oh how I hope that roof was still perfectly symmetrical!' I was in panic until Soul appeared from behind a pillar.

"What do you want?" I huffed annoyed at his presence, but I think I'm just aggravated from him making Maka upset. "Give me a good reason why you took Maka to your place last night instead of bringing her to HER home!" He said almost screaming at the end.

"Okay, listen Soul, if you have a problem, I suggest you grow up and talk to Maka yourself, now will you excuse me, I have class to attend and you should too." I stared to walked but he put his foot to where I was walking.

"Answer my damn question!" I got impatient stepped over his legs, but he curled it onto mine and tried to trip me, but I caught my balance before I could completely fall on the floor.

"What's wrong with you Soul?!" "If you don't tell me a good reason, we're gonna have big issues man! Issues that cool guys like me always win." He gave a little smirk as I turned around to face him, just to realize the bigger gap that was in between us.

"Soul, I have nothing to discus with you. I'm leaving." "Okay, I guess you wanna do this the hard way."

And just then, "WHAHOOOO!!!" Black*Star jumped from off of the roof and slammed onto the ground. 'So he's what made that noise earlier.' "The one who will surpass god has arrived on scene!" Soul and Black*Star stood side by side while I stood a few feet in front of them.

"Since you won't answer my question, then I'll make you!" He transformed his whole body into a scythe which was grabbed by Black*Star.

"Oh, come on, you guys together can't lay a finger on me. Black*Star, you can barely hold a grip on him!" (Black*Star is seen struggling to hold up Soul.) "hey we might not be able to hurt you directly, but we are able to do destruction all around us that will either ruin the symmetry or end up hurting you." Soul said in a cocky tone while still in scythe form, as shiny as ever.

'He has a point, I'm defenseless without Liz and Patty, plus my arm is still sore. On the bright side, it will be easier to dodge attacks with this outfit.'

Black*Star lifted Soul as high as he could and was about to slam him strait to the ground when just then, a familiar voice was heard "What's going on here?"


	14. The rescue team

(Maka's P.O.V)

"My, again? Let me guess, Black*Star is also there?" Professor Stein said while spinning a 90 towards the door looking the student in the eyes.

"Uh yeah, I heard him yelling on my way here." The boy huffed because he was out of breath from running through the halls.

"Okay, you may sit. Maka, Tsubaki, Patty, and Elizabeth, come with me. We all got out of our seats and made our way to the front of the room and out of the door. 'Why are they fighting.., again? What's it about, why today?

When we got outside, we saw Soul transformed and Black*Star holding him in battle position, ready to slam him on the ground. A few feet away, was Kid. He looked prepared for the attack, and also looked like he had a plan, subsisting the fact he was unarmed.

"What's going on here?" Professor Stein said while speed walking down the stairs. All of the 3 boys lowered their guards, Black*Star even ended up dropping Soul due to the weight from 2 different soul wave links and weak to barely any soul resonance. Also because they never trained hand in hand, weapon and mister.

Kid looked relieved to see Liz and Patty, I'm guessing it was because if they were to fight, he had his weapons.

Soul turned back into his human form and shoved Kids shoulder on his way back inside the DWMA. Kid was about to signal for one of his weapons to transform but based on his expression, he got more of a control.

We all rushed over to Kid and Black*Star to see what happened. Liz and Patty stood next to Kid and Tsubaki and I stood next to Black*Star while professor Stein stood in the front.

"Okay, now tell me exactly what happened." Professor Stein said with his arms crossed over his chest. "OUUU, OUUU, ILL START!!" Black*Star practically screamed. "So this morning Soul called me and said he needed to get some answers and asked me for assistance since I will surpass god! And of course I agreed because I'm a good friend!"

"Idiot" Kid said under his breath. I would say the same, who would rush into something so dangerous without full details.

"Uh, I'll have a conversation with Soul later. For now, let's get back to class, I'll send a teacher to look for him." We all showed a sign of agreement and headed back into the DWMA.

When I get home, I have a lot of questions for Soul, he acted recklessly without a reason. What's really going on?


	15. Lets not talk about it

(Maka's P.O.V)

'Soul isn't home yet and it's already 8:00 p.m. I swear if that boys up to no good, I will Maka chop him so hard, he'll forget why he picked a fight to begin with!

Besides that, I need to know why he faught with Kid... Kid... What are we?'

RING*

'it's my phone, who's calling?' "Hello?" -Maka

"Hey Maka, I'm staying at Black*Stars place for a while." -Soul

"Huh? But it's late and a school night!" -Maka

"Yeah I know, but I just need some bro support right now, only cool guys like me would understand." -Soul

"Come on Soul, this is no time to be fooling around. The exams are next week, you can't go staying out late, or picking random fights!" -Maka

"...Maka..?"- Soul

"What? And wait I still have a lot of questions to ask-" -Maka

"Why did Kid bring you to his place instead of bringing you home that night?"- Soul

"..."-Both

"Soul, we should talk in person, okay?" - Maka

"...it's a simple question, just tell me.." -Soul

"It's not, okay?! Let's talk in person so I can explain this to you, please?" -Maka

"Fine if that's what you want. I'll be home later." -Soul

"Alright see ya later then." -Maka

"Later"-Soul

beep*

'Well that sure was awkward. I don't really know what to tell him, I don't want to hurt him again, I don't even want to go back to that conversation... But it can't be ignored forever.

I should just leave it alone for now.' She looked over at her desk and to her books. One book was a textbooks with most of the things that they have reviewed in class, but reminders to help with the finals.

I don't want to study right now, i should just start on dinner.

(Kid's P.O.V)

"Kid, why did that fight even happen?" Liz said while eating the meal the chefs cooked up for them. "Soul wanted to get the answer to questions out of me that I didn't feel comfortable answering. That is all." I didn't look into her eyes once, I wanted to finish my meal along with this day.

"That would be my main priority, IF, you hadn't tried getting your way into Maka's pants all morning." I dropped my fork on the ground (accidentally of course) due to the shock in words while I felt my face get red.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA" Patty laughed as if she had just snapped a giraffes neck, but I knew Liz had a devilish grin on her face at the moment, but I was to embarrassed to even look up.

"Shut up! No I wasn't, I was simply being a good friend." I could barely get the words out my mouth, but Patty's laughter made it easier to give less focus.

"Oh yeah, then that explains why you kis-" *bam*i slammed the chair back to leave the table. I didn't let her finish, I couldn't, I wouldn't. I can't stand to think of that moment, the only good thing that came out of it was the perfectly symmetrical spot I landed the kiss on.

I walked to my room before I could hear the rest of her sentence but as I was walking away, I heard giggling coming from the dining room.

If I can't face the thought that I kissed the girl, then how will I face her in person?

 **N/A**

 **I was reading the comments to this fanfiction, and I wanna give a special thanks to tjfries97! Your comment really cheered me up! Thank you to everyone else who commented and I will upload way more oftenly, like I said, 3 chapters ;))**


	16. He's okay

"Good morning class, today we will have study hall, so for the remaining time, study for the upcoming exams."

Their crazy teacher spun a 360 in his chair while talking. "I will allow you to work with partners, BUT, keep the volume at a minimum." He kicked his leg slightly, still sitting, so he would arrive to his desk. "You may now beginning."

~Maka's P.O.V~

'We have study hall, maybe I should use this time to talk to Soul..? But maybe he'll start screaming or we might cause an unnecessary scene...'

As I look around the classroom, I notice a few things; Tsubaki and Black*Star are sitting while flipping a few pages of a book, Liz is fileing her nails while Patty and Kid are playing tug of war with a pencil, and knowing there relationship, it probably wasn't intentional.

I continue to brows the classroom and noticed, once again, Soul was know where in sight. I stared to worry, Soul didn't even come home last night and now didn't even show up to school.

I walked up to Tsubaki and Black*Star, knowing that he was at their house last night.

"Hey guys." I slightly waved. "Hey Maka! Ya need something? Black*Star practically screamed while slamming his hand on the table.

"Actually, do you guys know what happened to Soul? If I recall, he stayed at your house yesterday."

Tsubaki looked as though a lightbulb just went off in her head. "Oh, I'm sorry, I almost forgot to tell you! Soul said he wasn't feeling to well today. We left him with medicine, food, and drinks. He said he would go home though, so no need to worry to much. "

She gave me a warm gentle smile, and it made me sort of relieved that he would be home and I would get to talk to him.

"Thank you guys for watching him, I know he can be a handful." "It's no problem." I went back to my seat, but Soul never left my mind. 'I just hope he's okay...'

 **A/N**

 **I'm sorry I haven't uploaded content for a long time. My depression has gotten worst, bad stuff has been happening and almost attempted suicide. Thank you to all of the people who have supported me, I appreciate it above all!!!**


End file.
